Ultimate Cannonbolt
Ultimate Cannonbolt is the evolved form of Cannonbolt in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. He first appeared in the episode, Too Hot To Handle. 'Appearance' After evolving, Ultimate Cannonbolt changes his white and yellow color to light metallic blue. His armored shell evolves into a more metallic armor with cylindrical studs that turn into spikes when he goes into his ball form. He has two on each back segment, and one on each shoulder, wrist, and leg plates. Ultimate Cannonbolt is also a little bigger than the original Cannonbolt. He is made of some material that can contain radiation. Ultimate Cannonbolt demonstrated this by being able to contain P'andor and Kevin, allowing Kevin to morph the armor around P'andor. Cannonbolt and Ultimate Cannonbolt have a very bulky appearance, he is soft in the inside but thick metallic shell on the outside. 'Powers and Abilities' Ultimate Cannonbolt has powers that are similar to Cannonbolt, but instead of having a simple armored shell, the shell has become metallic, spike-covered armor that offers increased defense and more offensive capabilities therefore he can do/receive more damage than the normal Cannonbolt can, even enough to hurt Ultimate Aggregor. Also, in The Transmogrification of Eunice, he is able to take hits from Sunder's energy axe, which is suppposed to be able to cut through anything. He also has increased speed, momentum and can bounce even higher. Considering he was able to hurt Ultimate Aggregor enough to back him into a corner, he could be called one of Ben's strongest aliens. Ultimate Cannonbolt's sharped spike shell can roll through almost any object. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' He first appeared in the episode, Too Hot To Handle to help Kevin subdue P'andor back into his armor. He made another appearance in Perplexahedron where he is fighting Aggregor. He was a difficult match for Aggregor, but he ended up being defeated and losing the map. He also appeared again in the episode, The Transmogrification of Eunice where he was fighting Sunder for the Unitrix or Eunice. He body-slammed Sunder in ball-form and he started spinning in place causing Sunder to fly backwards. 'Appearances' 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' * Too Hot To Handle * Perplexahedron * The Transmogrification of Eunice 'Video Games and Comics' * Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Experience 'Translation' 'Trivia' * The studs on his back turn into spikes when he is in ball form. * He is the only Ultimate form, along with his normal version, to not appear in Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction. * In Too Hot To Handle, Ben, as Cannonbolt, rotated the Ultimatrix symbol and then smacked it down to become Ultimate, instead of simply smacking it down like he did in Perplexahedron. * He does not seem to lose momentum when he bounces around, regardless of the spikes sticking out of his shell. * He seems to rely on brute force, rather than speed as normal Cannonbolt does. * He is the only Ultimate alien so far whose normal version has been in all three series. * He is the first Ultimate alien, whose normal form is from the original series. * He is the first Ultimate alien used to fight Aggregor. * He and Humungousaur have so far been the only aliens shown to be able to beat down on Aggregor, but both ended up being defeated by Ultimate Aggregor. * He and Ultimate Swampfire were both easily defeated by Aggregor (though he managed to hurt him before he was defeated). * He is one of the three playable ultimate aliens in Ben 10: Alien Force: Game Creator. * He is so far the only Ultimate form that can't use some sort of projectile ability. But he practically is a projectile. * It's revealed that Cannonbolt can go Ultimate while in ball form in The Transmogrification of Eunice. Ultimate Canonbolt is a playable character on Cartoon Network's Toon Football; he was also the sencond Ultimate Alien to play in Toon Football (first was Ultimate Swampfire). 'Gallery' UltimateCannonbolt.png Ultimate Cannonbolt 4.jpg|Ultimate Cannonbolt's Ultimatrix debut Ultimate Cannonbolt toy.png|4" Ultimate Cannonbolt figure Ultimate Cannonbolt toy 2.png|Ultimate Cannonbolt action pose Cannonbolt.jpg|Ultimate Cannonbolt in Too Hot To Handle cann.JPG|In The Transmogrification of Eunice ultimate-cannonbolt.png|Ultimate Canonbolt Cartoon Network description Category:Ultimate Versions Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ben's Team